SpongeBob/Trivia
General * According to SpongeBob's "Collect them all card" He is close friends with Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy and Kirby. * SpongeBob seems to have a crush on Giggles or at the very least, they are very strong friends. * SpongeBob also is friends with Flaky. * SpongeBob is the second character to come back to life. * SpongeBob is one of the four mascots of the channel, next to Cuddles, Tia, Kirby. * According to this piece of art, SpongeBob is apparently the same age as Kirby, Cuddles, Tia, Sonic, Bart Simpson and Mario though Tia and Mario may be a stretch. **Bart Simpson, Sonic and Mario has a confirmed age of 10, 15 and 25 respectively and Bart was born April 1, 1979 while SpongeBob was born on July 14, 1986. * SpongeBob is the mascot of the series. He is seen in art, icons, games and videos. * SpongeBob would sometimes appear in the custody of other characters. In the pilot episode of the series, he lives with Flaky, Sonic, and Classic Sonic. In “You Broke Our Business”, he lived with Giggles, Sonic and Kirby while being broke. * SpongeBob is sometimes shown to be bratty and mischievous. * In the arcade game, “Puzzle” SpongeBob can be seen burning. * SpongeBob seemed to be pair with female characters the most despite his asexual rule. The only character SpongeBob hasn’t been paired up with or at least is closed to is Lammy with the exception of Where's my Pickels. * Technically, Spongebob is the shortest character out of the main mascots despite typically being depicted as the same height. This is due to him being 4 inches tall according to his drivers license. * His Season 7 alliterate sentence is: "Be Joyful, Silly, Smooth and Soft". * SpongeBob is mostly seen right-handed In the series. Design * SpongeBob's design was originally design using 2002-2010 stock art with a SpongeBob season 10-11 on occasion. Now his design is based of season 3. He is then upgraded to have his design based on the 8-Present Seasons. * SpongeBob holes would disappear from his body. This likely a goof or an oversight. * SpongeBob teeth is like Toothy: Spongebob teeth would occasionally switch from long, separated buck teeth to he typical, rectangular teeth. * SpongeBob’s head got bigger overtime every time a few seasons past. Episode Statistics * SpongeBob has only one starring role in Season 1 of Battle of the Multiverse. * SpongeBob has the most appearances in the series, having over 43 appearances. * The only season premiers he appears in are Season 4 and 6. * SpongeBob has co-starred with Cuddles (Thrice), Flaky, Grade and Giggles (Twice). Kills and Deaths * SpongeBob survives 20 out 43 of his appearances. * SpongeBob deaths tend to be burning, stupidity, everyday objects and sharp objects. * Despite his low survival rate, SpongeBob survives most of his Season 1 roles. * SpongeBob usually dies in the same episode Disco Bear dies. * SpongeBob is one of the few characters who has an explanation of why that character coming back. In SpongeBob's case, he has regeneration. Superlatives * SpongeBob is one of the few characters who survives and didn't die in there debut episode. The other is Mario, Luigi, Toad, Flaky, Bowser, Giggles, Plankton, Pop, Cub, Tia, Baby Mario, Sonic, Petunia, Squidward, Kirby and Classic Sonic. * SpongeBob and Toothy has a lot in common: ** Both has buckteeth and freckles. ** Both of them are primary characters of their respective series. ** Both of them cries a lot. ** Both of them has suffered brain injuries in or outside the Battle of the Multiverse series. * SpongeBob is one of the few characters who don't have the same eyes as the others, Patrick, Grade, Mr. Game and Watch, Cub, Nutty, The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (from the TV series onwards), and Mr. Pickels. * SpongeBob is one of the few characters who has permanent buck-teeth. The others are the Happy Tree Friends cast, Jeffy, Bugs Bunny and Sandy. Category:Triva Pages Category:Character Trivia